Sweet Sweet Galaxy
The Sweet Sweet Galaxy is galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It can be unlocked by feeding the Hungry Luma next to the Terrace 400 Star Bits. It is a dessert based galaxy (somewhat bearing a little resemblance to certain parts of the dessert areas of the Toy Time Galaxy) that features moving platforms with large cookie-cutter shaped holes in them. If Mario/Luigi happens to fall in one of these holes, he will enter Space and lose a life. The galaxy also features many Electric Fences that must be avoided, otherwise the player will be electrocuted and lose one wedge of health from his Health Meter. This galaxy is one of the very few galaxies to have no enemies at all. The music of this galaxy is a remix of the second athletic theme from Super Mario Bros. 3. Planets/Areas Starting Planet This is an extremely small planet shaped like a small square slice of cake. Mario/Luigi is welcomed and starts off on this tiny planet before making it to the Cake Path Planet. Cake Path Planet This planet, or you can say, area is a long path of moving chocolate roads of different colors with many cookie-cutter shapes in them. Electric Fences are also around here. Mario/Luigi must run through this long path while avoiding the holes and Electric Fences to reach the end where the Power Star. The paths of this planet start off as straight roads with mostly circular shaped holes, however, as Mario/Luigi progresses, the roads become curved and larger, more odd-shaped holes show up. Layer Cake Planet This planet is a large cake made of three different layers. The first, which is also the largest, layer is made of lemon, the second layer is made of mint chocolate, obviously proved by Banktoad, and the third layer is made of strawberry. The third layer has a circle of strawberries stuffed inside the cake, which Mario/Luigi can Spin to reveal Star Bits. Above the third layer of this large cake planet is the Power Star. Utensil Planets These planets are forks and spoons found out in the distance. They are one of the many inaccessible planets in the galaxy, however they can be reached through hacking. The planets are solid but have no gravity. Gumball Planets Many small, round, multi-colored planets are seen floating outside the boundaries of the main planet. Though Mario/Luigi cannot visit them, they appear to resemble large gumballs from a distance. They can only be reached by hacking the game, however, the hacker who's hacked the game to access them will find out that these planets are not solid. Missions Rocky Road To complete this mission, Mario/Luigi must cross four sets of moving chocolate roads while dodging the many cookie-cutter shaped holes and Electric Fences scattered throughout the area. The first set has holes and two Electric Fences, and it is not so difficult to cross. The second set of moving roads is similar to the first set, making it just as simple. However, when the player reaches the third set of moving roads, brown chocolate roads that move left to right instead of backwards are encountered. Larger holes with odd-shapes are also encountered. The last part of the level is the area where many small platforms and platforms with holes moving backwards can be found. Two Electric Fences are also encountered here. The Layer Cake Planet, which has the Power Star above it, can be seen in the distance. Once Mario/Luigi passes this area, they can jump to the top of the Layer Cake Planet and claim their Power Star. However, if Mario/Luigi falls through the holes and into Space in this area or the third area (before that results in starting over the whole level), they will land on a safe part of the third area where members of the Toad Brigade are found. A 1-Up Mushroom is not too far ahead of this area and can be collected to prevent falling too many times and getting a Game Over. Enemies *None Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Cake Path Planet *Layer Cake Planet Gallery 225px-06-109.jpg|Mario jumps over an Electric Fence near the end of the Cake Path Planet. 225px-06-036.jpg|Mario runs on the beginning parts of the Cake Path Planet while dodging the many circular holes. Trivia *There is a similar galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2 called the Sweet Mystery Galaxy that is also a dessert-based galaxy. *Mario does not need to use the pink Launch Star that the Hungry Luma creates for him to use to reach the galaxy. He can grab a Red Star and fly up into the galaxy's portal. *The name of this galaxy's mission comes from the common ice cream known as "rocky road", which is chocolate mixed with marshmellows or other items in other countries. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy